User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 11: Back Up
Back Up Forward It is now the day after the fateful meeting of Corbin and Rayne. Corbin keeps rambling to his mother about the meeting, but she still doesn't believe him. Also, Corbin wishes to go to the Tournament of Champions, to which Moria will not budge. At the Palace Moria: No, Corbin. I will hear no more about this "Rayne" fellow. Corbin: But MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Moria: No buts. Corbin: Well can we at LEAST go see the tournament? Moria: No. Corbin: Why? Moria: Because I am your mother, and I said so. Corbin: ... that it? Sierra: Corbin, you are not going to that tournament, and that is final. Moria: Thank you, Sierra. Corbin: ... COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOON Aunt Sierra. Why not? Sierra: ... um ... ask your mother. Corbin: Mommy, y u no let me go to tourney? Moria: ... fine, we can go, but I need to get a shower first, ok? Corbin: :D :D :D :D :D OK! Moria: Sierra, don't let him out of the house before I get out of that shower, ok? Something tells me he is going to make a run for it if you do. Sierra: Right. In a Dark Alley Kazarina: (walks up to Rayne) You there, who are you? Rayne: (hesitates for a minute) I ... my name is Rayne. W-who are you? Kazarina: I am Kazarina. I hear you are a good brawler. Rayne: From who? Lumagrowl: (whispering) Be careful, Rayne. Kazarina: A little birdy told me. I was wondering if you could do something for me. If you do this task, I will get you riches riches beyond belief. Rayne: What exactly do you want? Kazarina: The heads of Moria Alina and her son. Rayne: I don't know what you heard but I am no murderer. Lumagrowl: Exactly. We refuse to do a job on such caliber. Kazarina: Fine, whatever fits your fancy. (walks off) Lumagrowl: What is she trying to do? Rayne: I don't know ... At the Grand Stadium 5 Hours Later Announcer: OH, AND JADE GOES DOWN HARD! THAT MAKES MEL THE WINNER! NEXT BRAWL, RAYNE NUMERA VERSUS DELT! NOW FEILD, OPEN! Delt: Well how about we dance, you fool. BAKUGAN BRAWL, RISE DARKUS GYRAZOR! Rayne: Time for action. Lumagrowl, you ready? Lumagrowl: I am ready when you are. Rayne: BAKUGAN BRAWL, STAND AQUOS LUMAGROWL! Corbin: (sitting in bleachers with Moria) MOMMY! I TOLD YOU RAYNE WAS REAL! Moria: Well, you were right. I'm sorry, dear. Corbin: It's ok, Mommy. :D Lumagrowl: Rayne, let's make quick work of this. Rayne: Right. ABILITY ACTIVATE, AQUA FINALITY! CONSECUTIVE ABILITY ACTIVATE, TIDAL-WAVE! Delt: Oh my ... ABILITY ACTIVATE, DEFENDER DELUXE! Even with Defender Deluxe on, Tidal-Wave bursts straight through it, and instantly knocks out Gyrazor. Announcer: AMAZING! RAYNE NUMERA TAKES A VICTORY WITH ONE HIT! Something tells me this guy is going to be a fan favorite. Well, that is the end of the first round of our tournament. Tomorrow, the second and third rounds will take place. Remember, same place, same time. Moria: Ok Corbin, time to go. Corbin: Aw ... why do we have to Moria: Hush now, we are leaving. Sierra: Come on Corbin. Do as your mother says. Corbin: Fine. Moria: (holds Corbin's hand and walks out with him and Sierra) Well, I wonder if we have anything to eat at home. Sierra: Who knows. Moria: Well how about we pick something up just in case? Sierra: That sounds nice. Corbin: Can I get a treat? Sierra: Well Moria, has he been good enough? Moria: Ok, you get ONE treat. Corbin: :D YAY! In Kazarina's Lab Kazarina: ... well ... he won't be swayed easily ... Sid: It will be fine, you still have us to do the job. Ren: As he said, we will do ask you order, mistress, and carry it out to the best of our abilities. Jesse: And when we do, the spotlight in Barodius' heart will shine on you. Kazarina: Good. That is exactly what I need to hear. Category:Blog posts